Imprint Say What?
by ParamoreCullen14
Summary: Little Renesmee is growing up! Feelings are changing, but is it for the better? BxE NessiexJake RxEm JxA CxE
1. Feelings Come Alive

Renesmee's POV

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! GET UP NOW! THIS IS THE 3RD AND LAST TIME IM GOING TO TELL YOU! OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

" Oh crap" I thought.

Hi! I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, But at school (apart from my family) I'm Known as Vanessa Masen! I didn't want anymore attention drawn to me with a weird name, I love the name Renesmee , don't get me wrong! but I HATE attention, so we signed me up for school As Vanessa, and we took my Dad's real last name, "Masen" as mine. Why does my Dad have a different last name? My Dad is a Vampire, My Grandpa "Carlisle" changed my Dad when he was dying from the Spanish Flu, That was my REAL Grandma's "Elizabeth" dying wish. So Grandpa Carlisle Changed my whole family when they were on there death beds. My Dad and Mom met when my mom moved to live with my Grandpa Charlie in Forks,Washington. They met fell in love, got married, fought all the odds, and went.. uh.. bow chica wow wow.. and Here I am! You see, My mom found out she was going to have me when she was human. So when i was in her stomach, but she kept me! My mom was dying when my Dad got me out of her stomach, so her changed her into a vampire. So I am a half human-half vampire, or a hybrid! My best friend is Jacob Black, Hes my rock, buddy, my everything. But we aren't going out or anything.. i mean.. ew. Heres My family: My Grandpa Carlisle, hes a Doctor, and hes Awesome. My Grandma Esme, Gosh I love her. My aunt Rosalie, She loves to pamper me. My uncle Emmett, hes my big ol' teddy bear, My Uncle Jasper, hes the one who listens whenever you have a problem, My aunt Alice.. Holy Crap, She is a Shopoholic! My Mommy, I love her! My Daddy.. What can I say? I'm a Daddy's Girl! I better get ready!

"Nessie, Why are you going through your history in your head?" My daddy yelled.

You see, Some of my family members have special powers. My daddy, Can read minds, Aunt Alice can have visions of the future, Uncle Jasper can control emotions, and My mommy is a shield. Oh and I have a power too! I can touch peoples faces and show them stuff!

I got up and looked on my dresser, Aunt Alice layed out clothes for me to change knew what I liked. Today's combo was funny. It was a low cut gray shirt that said, "I kissed a vampire and I liked it", Dark wash skinny jeans, My high-top Converse with Pink,Blue,Green,and Red tongues and lime-green shoelaces. I put my clothes on, got a purple thick head band and put it on, to tame my curly bronze hair. and i put on some black eyeshadow and black eyeliner

I ran to the kitchen to see my Daddy putting eggs on my plate, I like human food, but i love blood. Daddy looked at my shirt and raised his eyebrow, at the same time, we said "Alice"

" I think that shirt is a little to low cut Ness." Daddy said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

After I ate, Jake came In. " JAKEEEE!" I screamed. "NESSSSSIEEE!" He screamed back.

I ran and jumped into his arms. My stomach started having butterflies.. hm.. Thats weird.

Daddy started coughing.. I remembered he could see in my mind.

"Ness, Go ahead and go to school, I'll be right there." Daddy told me.

"Ok I LOVE YOU DADDY!" I said. "Love ya too Ness."

"Bye Jake!" I said.

"Bye Ness!"


	2. I'm Losing Her

OMG! I am like, So sorry for the wait! Anyways, Heres Chapter 2 of Imprint Say What.. :]

Edward's POV

"FAMILY MEETING.. NOW!" I yelled

Everyone got to the living room in less than 5 seconds.

" Ok everyone, we have.. a little problem.. You see, Renesmee has started to develop feelings for Jacob.. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Stupid Mutt" Rosalie said

"ROSALIE!" Esme scolded

" Blondie is just mad 'cause I got the skills to draw the ladies in." Jacob bragged.

" I have been picking up on her feelings too, Edward these last couple of days." Jasper said

I sighed. " Jacob, How do you want to tell her about the imprinting?"

"Well.. I was thinking about taking her for a walk... and explaining it?"

" NESSIE'S GOT A CRUSH, NESSIE'S GOT A CRUSH! NANANANA"

Rosalie slapped Emmett.

" Ok its settled guys, Lets get to school."

Everyone left and I started to go but Bella grabbed my shoulder."

"Edward, Are you ok?" she asked.

" I just.. I feel like im losing her, I only have had half of what other dad's had with there little girls and shes growing up so fast and i just.." I couldn't speak anymore and I started Dry-Sobbing.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and rocked us back and forth.

" Shh... Edward its ok.. shhh.."

"I'm.. sob.. Losing..sob..My..Sob..Baby..sob.."

"Edward..your not, shes always going to be your little girl, now come on lets get to school, we don't need Renesmee worring about us."

"ok."


	3. School and Confessions

Disclaimer-

Me: Edward I own you

Edward: um.. do I know you.

Me.. Uhh.. No.. but.. uh.. yeah..

Edward: Tell them!

Me: *sigh* I do not own Twilight.. Only In My Dreams..

**Chapter 3- School**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked to school, still a little confused from Dad's actions, I mean, seriously, he could have told me... ugh.

I heard an loud engine.. I turned and looked..

Jacob Freaking Black was pulling in to a parking space..

Jacob. Freaking. Black.

ahhh... The man of my dreams... Wait.. What? Ness, You can not say that about your best friend.. no no no!

"Nessie..NESSIE" Jacob was in front of me waving his hand in my face.

"oh.. uh.. sorry.."

"What were you doing?

"uhhh.." Nessie don't you dare blush.

"I was thinking about.. uh... Pickles.. You know how I love pickles.." Oh how I want HIS pickle... NESSIE STOP THINKING THAT WAY ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND.. UGGHH! I slapped my self.

"Why did you just slap-"

Jacob was cut of by the bell.

Saved by the bell..cliche.

The rest of the day went by in a daze.

All I could think about was Jacob..

Jacob..My Jacob.

Sigh.

I walked out of school, and made sure I wasn't close to school. and started running home.

I opened the door and guess who was there..

Nahuel?

"Nessie! It has been a long time!"

What the hell was he doing here?

"Yes it has, Nahuel. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here, but I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me?"

Weird. " Sure, Nahuel, Let me take my bag upstairs."

He nodded.

I ran upstairs and put my bag down, then I ran downstairs.

"Hold on one sec, I'm going to leave a note... Ok lets go!"

And with that, we headed out.

***I was going to stop there, but I'm going to keep going =)***

Jacob's POV (yay)

I arrived at the Cullens house to see Nessie, but she wasn't there.

All of the Bloo- I mean Cullens were sitting at the table with blank expressions were on there faces, they were staring at a piece of paper.

" Hey Guys, Where's Nessie?"

No one answered so I picked up the note and read it.

_" Hey Guys, Nahuel came to visit! We are going on a walk, Be back in a bit. -Ness"_

Edward spoke up first.

" She's not back yet."

I was about to reply but was interrupted by the front door opening and someone yelling.

"DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN YOU JERK! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! LET ME BE AND GO AWAY!"

"RENESMEE, I AM THE ONE FOR YOU! WE CAN HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!"

" NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! "

Renesmee walked into the kitchen.

I guess Edward saw what happened in Nessie's head, because he growled.

Bella, Alice, Esme and Blondie ran to her side.

" Renesmee, what happened?" Bella asked.

but before Nessie could reply Nahuel was at it AGAIN!

" There is someone else, I will kill them!"

"NO THERE ISNT!"

" Then why not!"

She took a deep breath. " BECAUSE I LOVE JACOB!"

Holy Crap.

OMG.

OMG.

"NAHUEL!" Edward yelled, "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

I gave him an ugly look.

He ran out.

I sighed, and turned to face Nessie."

OMG! Awesome chapter huh? I made Nahuel EVIL!" :] Don't you just love the cliffy?

hehe

Love- L =]


	4. Rambling and Kisses

I do not own Twilight *goes and cries in a corner*

Chapter 4

Recap- "I LOVE JACOB"

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe I said that. Curse my stupid mouth!

After Jacob growled at Nahuel, He slowly turned around.

"Renesmee." Uh oh.. he used my full name " Lets go for a walk."

Before I could say anything, he was walking out the door.

It was a VERY AWKWARD walk.

After walking for 5 minutes or so he stopped suddenly, and turned and looked at me.

"Nessie, Before I explain this, I want you to keep an open mind, ok?"

I nodded.

"When wolves find there mate, Its called imprinting, I could start out at any age, Childhood or Adulthood, but when you see this person, Its like everything in the world that is holding you there, suddenly isn't and the one person they imprinted on is holding them there.. well Ness, I imprinted on you when you were born."

Holy Crap.

He continued. " They could be a protector, best friend, baby-sitter, whatever the imprintee needs."

Best Friend.. OMGOMGOMG!

"But, as the imprint gets older, feelings... start to change"

He started rambling."Renesmee, well.. Our feelings did change.. or well, mine did.. I dont know if you just said _That _just to make Nahuel go away but I just-"

I cut him off by doing the one thing, I have suddenly started thinking about, I kissed him.

The kiss was so sweet, full of love, My first kiss, and It was the best. ever.

"Are you done rambling?"

"Yes.. um.. Ness, Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Um.. YES!"

He smiled.

"I guess we have to tell the family..."

" Well.. They kinda have known your whole life..

"I feel out of the loop!" I pouted.

He laughed. "Come on love, lets head back to the house."

And will that one conversation, my life suddenly changed, for the better.

*Thats the end! woop woop! Epilogue is coming up soon! lol I'm babysitting right now, but she was so into the video game, I grabbed my laptop and finished! =] Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys! lol

follow me on twitter! .com/FR3AKY4READiNG


	5. Epilogue

A/N - Ok i know it has been a while since i updated. sry bout that! lol

Epilogue:

Renesmee POV

"MARIE, EJ GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"

"Coming mom!" Marie yelled

Yes, I know what your thinking; werewolf and half vampire half human children? yes! well Let me fill you in, soon after Jacob told me about the imprinting, he proposed and we got married! We spent our honeymoon on Isle Esme.. but soon I started throwing up, etc. We came home and Carlisle checked me out and said I was pregnant.. WITH TWINS! I was only pregnant for a month before I went into labor. I had a boy and a girl, EJ (Edward Jacob) Is half human half werewolf, and Marie (after my mom) is half vampire half human.

Marie has green eyes ( I think it was pasted down from my Dad) and Dark Brown hair.

EJ has brown eyes. His hair is black, but is EXTREMELY messy like my father's hair.

Marie and EJ ran downstairs.

*honk honk*

"Bye Mom! Brady is here to pick me up for school!" Marie yelled.

"Bye Mi Mi!" I said, Brady, one of the werewolves from La Push imprinted on Marie.. Jacob was pretty pissed about that one, but not as pissed as he was about who imprinted on EJ...

*HONKKKKK*

" Leah's here mom, bye" EJ said

" Bye honey!"

Yes.. Leah Clearwater.. Imprinted on EJ..

Well.. I better get over to the main house to hang out with my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles.

My life has had its ups and downs, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

*fin*


End file.
